Mamacita
by risky.maharani.7
Summary: Cinta pandangan pertama,aku tau dia memiliki dua orang anak dan dia membunuh suaminya sendiri hingga di penjara tapi bukannya membencinya... Aku malah lebih mencintainnya...
1. Chapter 1

MAMACITA

Pairing: Kyumin yaoi

Rate : T mendekati M :3

Genre: romance humor

summary:

Cinta pandangan pertama,aku tau dia memiliki dua orang anak dan dia membunuh suaminya sendiri hingga di penjara tapi bukannya membencinya...

Aku malah lebih mencintainnya...

Suara musik menggema memekakan telinga, aku masih duduk di sini menatap lurus kedepan. Memperhatikan seorang yang errr sepertinya wanita. Entahlah aku masih belum mengetahui gendernya. Hey! Kalian juga pasti akan meragukan gender orang ini. Dia memakai sweeter pink dengan hot pans yang melekat pas di tubuhnya. Wajahnya cantik, rambut blonde dengan mata indah sejernih air di pegunungan. Menggiurkan tapi,potongan rambutnya pendek! ya... walaupun sedikit panjang untuk potongan rambut pria. Tubuhnya terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran wanita tapi terlalalu pendek untuk ukuran pria! Dan berkat sweeter itu aku tak bisa melihat aset pria atau wanita di tubuhnya! Sweeter itu kebesaran dan terlalu panjang. Aku tak tau, dia memiliki buah dada untuk wanita atau malah memiliki junior untuk pria. Ini membingungkan, aku penasaran tapi... aku enggan untuk mendekatinya.

Hey yang benar saja! Masa aku harus mendatanginya dan bertanya.

"maaf, anda pria atau wanita?"

Aku yakin aku akan kena tamparannya saat itu juga.

"apa yang kau lihat?"

Suara eunhyuk terdengar,aku menoleh sesaat dan kembali mengalihkan pandagan ku pada orang itu.

"dia...emm menurutmu dia pria atau wanita?"  
>tanyaku dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada orang itu.<p>

"dia? Yang mana? Yang memakai sweeter pink itu?"

Aku mengangguk,sedikit melirik eunhyuk dan kembali menatapnya.

"dia pria"

"ooh sudah ku du.. eh?!"

Aku menatap eunhyuk tak percaya

"namaya sungmin, kau harus memanggilnya hyung! Dia lebih tua dari kita"

"be benarkah? Tapi...dia.. maksudku.. dia..."

"dia cantik? Berpakaian seperti wanita?" ujar eunhyuk sambil tersenyum

Aku menggangguk cepat

"dia gay, dan dia ada di posisi bawah jadi yaaa... begitulah. Oh iya! Dia juga sudah menikah dan memiliki dua orang anak"

"anak?"

"ya, anak kandungnya. Male pregnant"

Aku menelan ludah dan kembali menatap orang itu.

"kau menyukainya? Lupakan saja, dia pria kyu dan aku tau kau masih menyukai buah dada dari pada penis"

Hampir saja aku tersedak air ludahku sendiri saat mendengar ucapan frontal eunhyuk.

"Tak bisakah ucapanmu di saring dulu?! "

Mataku menatap tajam eunhyuk dan mendengus kesal saat dia memberikanku seyum bodohnya. Dasar...

"dia juga pembunuh" ujar eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"pembunuh?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk singkat

"dia membunuh suaminya sendiri, aku tak tau perkara nya apa tapi dari kabar yang beredar dia membunuh karena suaminya selingkuh"

"wow!"

Aku manatap takjub pada sungmin yang masih duduk termenung di pojokan bar.

"dia memotong aset suaminya sendiri" bisik eunhyuk

"aset? Maksudmu..."

Aku terdiam menatap eunhyuk dan di balas anggukan pelan olehnya.

"oke, itu menakutkan" desisku pelan

"harusnya dia di penjara beberapa tahun tapi nyatanya dia hanya di penjara selama enam bulan."

"pasti uang" uajarku

"bukan"

"eh? Lalu?"

"dia mengorbankan tubuhnya di tiduri oleh kepala kepolisian choi siwon. Dan voila! Dia bebas"

"murahan" desisku sinis

"aku dengar dari sumber lain, dia di paksa menyerahkan tubuhnya."

"terpaksa? Ya.. terpaksa karena tak punya uang untuk sogokan dan terpaksa harus menyogok dengan tubuhnya. Begitukan?"

"bukan, bukan itu ..."

"lalu?"

"entahlah aku tak tau pasti, yang mengetahui itu hanya dia dan sahabatnya donghae"

"oh"

Aku menyenderkan tubuhku tak tertarik lagi dengan pembicaraan sambil sesekali tersenyum genit pada wanita-wanita pekerja seks yang berlalu lalang di depanku.

"mau bersenang-senang?"

Aku mendesis mendengar bisikan halus di telinga kiriku.

"tidak" jawabku singkat,aku meminum wine ku tanpa menatap orang yang tadi berbisik disampingku.

"yakin?"

"ya.." jawabku malas

"tapi kau sejak tadi memperhatikanku dan sepertinya membicarakan aku dengan temanmu itu. Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?"

Aku tersentak dan refleks menoleh.

'sial!' (batinku)

"ah maaf, aku ada urusan" ujarku mengelak

Aku lebih baik menghindar dari pria cantik ini dari pada berurusan denganya. Dia pernah memotong aset suaminya sendiri ingat?! Aset suamnya sendiri!

Itu sukses membuatku takut.

"kau mau kemana?" ujar eunhyuk

Ah benar! Eunhyuk! Aku melupakanya

"Aku ada urusan sedikit, kau yang bayar!" ujarku cepat dan melangkah terburu-buru menuju pintu keluar.

Tbc

Mohon kritik dan sarannya... thanks...


	2. Chapter 2

MAMACITA

Pairing: Kyumin yaoi

Rate : T mendekati M :3

Genre: romance humor

summary:

Cinta pandangan pertama,aku tau dia memiliki dua orang anak dan dia membunuh suaminya sendiri hingga di penjara tapi bukannya membencinya...

Aku malah lebih mencintainnya...

Sungmin menatap kepergian kyuhyun dengan pandangan tertarik. Jujur selama dia berkunjung di club ini tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani terus menatapnya seperti kyuhyun.

"menarik" gumamnya pelan

Sungmin mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah eunhyuk tak perduli dengan tatapan horor eunhyuk.

"ehm itu.. nona.. err tuan.. maksudku.."

Dahi sungmin berkerut mendengar suara enhyuk menyapa gendang telinganya.

"apa ada masalah jika aku duduk di sini?" sinisnya

Eunhyuk terdiam,lebih memilih beranjak pergi dari pada harus berurusan dengan sungmin.

"tunggu, siapa pria tadi?"

Sungmin menahan eunhyuk dengan pertanyaanya.

"kyuhyun" jawab eunhyuk ragu

"marganya?"

"cho"

"baiklah,terima kasih" sungmin tersenyum tipis dan beranjak meninggalkan eunhyuk yang mematung.

'semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk' batin eunhyuk

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobil sport kesayangannya dengan kecepatan sedang. Beberapa kali berhenti saat ada lampu merah dan akhirnya sampai di apartemennya.

"sepertinya aku harus memanggil pelacur sekarang, aku sedikit tak yakin dengan orientasi seksual ku" gumam kyuhyun.

Tangan putihnya terulur membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

"apa masih ada kondom disini?" gumamnya lagi

Kyuhyun membuka laci kecil dimeja nakasnya dan mengumpat kecil saat tau kondomnya habis.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa kondom setelah berganti pakaian tapi suara ponsel menghentikan kegiatannya.

"yeoboseo" ujarnya malas

"apa benar ini cho kyuhyun?"

Alis kyuhyun sedikit berkerut,tangannya menjauhkan ponselnya dan melihat nomor tak di kenal yang menghubunginya.

"ya,nuguseyo?"

Kyuhyun mengapit ponsel di antara pipi kiri dan bahunya sementara tanganya sibuk memakai celana selutut miliknya.

"sedang apa?"

Kyuhyun mendengus mendangar pertanyaan seseorang di ponselnya tersebut.

"maaf,kau terlalu membuang waktuku"

"dimana apartemenmu? Ada seseorang yang ingin tidur denganmu"ujar seseorang itu cepat mengurungkan niat kyuhyun untuk mematikan sambungan telefon.

Kyuhyun menyeringai,dia yang penganut free sex di tambah lagi seorang player tak akan menolak kesempatan ini.

"apa dia sexy? Apa bisa memuaskanku?" tanya kyuhyun bersemangat

"sangat sexy,dan mungkin kau akan kewalahan nanti"

Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering

"agresif... aku suka itu" desisnya

Tanpa berfikir dua kali,kyuhyun memberikan alamat apartemennya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis setelah sambungan telefon terputus.

"astaga! Aku lupa membeli kondom" ujarnya panik

Kyuhyun bergegas membeli beberapa kondom sebagai stok dan menunggu di apartemennya dengan sabar.

Sudah setengah jam kyuhyun menunggu tapi yang di tunggu tidak kunjung datang,sudah beberapa kali kyuhyun menghubungi si nomor misterius dan mengiriminya puluhan sms tapi tak ada balasan.

"sial! Aku ditipu"

Suara bel terdengar.

wajah suram kyuhyun berubah cerah,kyuhyun membuka pintu tergesa.

"hay..."

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

'astaga... pria cantik itu lagi...' batinnya

Tbc

Mohon kritik dan saranya.

Saya bingung dengan genre ff ini. Sebenernya ada hal lucu nya juga di sini,ada aksi pembunuhan yang di lakukan sungmin plus ada adegan dewasa nya juga...

Tapi mungkin humornya akan saya hilangin aja,saya gak pinter bikin ff humor.

Tolong bantu saya ngasih genre yang pas untuk ff ini...

Thanks...


End file.
